Kidnapped!
by C00KI3123
Summary: Conrad gets kidnapped on his way to the human lands with Yosak. They take him to their leader, just for him to find out that this person is someone dear to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Conrad gets kidnapped on his way to the human lands with Yosak. ****They take him to their leader, just for him to find out that this person is someone dear to him. **

** I love you**

**Taken**

**Yuuri's prospective**

In side the room I heard some strange noises, I heard an old wooden bed creek and a groan, I quickly moved my ear away from the door. Is it Conrad and Yosak together, is this why he is making excuses so he doesn't have to play baseball with me this afternoon? Why didn't he just tell me the truth? I decided to walk to my room, I felt a little disturbed, and it was wrong to listen; especially in on Conrad and Yosak, plus Conrad's my godfather, and also when they are having sex, weird.

**Conrad's room**

"Oh my god Conrad! How heavy is your bed?" groaned Yosak while trying to move the very heavy bed.

"Not that heavy. Awww are you struggling with the bed." Conrad said chuckling to himself.

Yosak jumped on him from behind, "I'm not weak, I just didn't eat enough that's all."

"Oh, ok I'll believe you, just this once though." Said Conrad while arching his eye brow.

"Oh, come on commander." Uttered Yosak while moving closer to Conrad and then slinging an arm around his captain.

Then they started to play fight just like when they were little. After a few minutes they rested on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Then Conrad felt the bed shift a little, he didn't think much of until he felt warm, soft lips touch his own. "Yosak?"

But when he realised that he didn't get an answer Yosak was already fast asleep.

The next morning Conrad woke up in Yosak's arms. Yosak was already awake watching his commander sleep. "The commander looks so peaceful when he sleeps" Yosak said this aloud. He ran his fingers through the commander's hair. "Yosak, just call me Conrart." Said Conrad while opening his heavy eye lids.

"Yes, Conrart. He giggled after calling him Conrad.

One of the maids knocked on the heavy oak door, waiting for a reply.

"Get under the bed." Yosak jump out of bed and hid under the bed. He made quite a thump when he banged his head on the edge of the bed. Conrad sniggered to himself. "Yes, come in" said Conrad.

"What was that?" asked the maid

"What was what?" Conrad answered.

"Oh, never mind. I'm just getting your dirty washing." He laid on his waiting until she was done. He was then interrupted from relaxing by a scream.

Conrad sat up, "what is it?"

"There is a man under your bed." She said while pointing

"Oh really" Conrad said, pretending that he wasn't there and that she was just seeing things.

"Yes, right there… it's Yosak." Yosak got out from under the bed, and got under the covers to keep warm.

Günter ran into the room and saw what the commotion was. "What's going on here?"

Yuuri, Wolfram and Gwendal had followed, when they heard the scream coming from Conrad's room, from Gwendal's office. They all saw Yosak in Conrad's bed, with no tunic on. Everybody thought that they had done something different that just sleeping. The maid and the two men all cherry red.

They all walked out of the room, shocked and a little embarrassed. They suddenly heard the red haired man and the brunette haired man laughing. "They are acting like they are teen's again." said Günter.

A couples of weeks later they had all got over what had happened in Conrad's room and were acting normally again. They were all in the garden sat at a round garden table with Lady Celia, Greta and Lady Anissina. They were all enjoying the sunny afternoon. Although there were two people missing, Conrad and Yosak. They were of walking near a river bank which was close to the human lands.

Yosak and Conrad were holding hands, and giggling about some past memories.

"Hey remember the time when we were in high school and we pulled that prank on that teacher that kept giving that girl a hard time just because she liked to doodle everywhere." Said Yosak.

"Oh, yes, I hated that teacher I couldn't believe that she did that." Conrad replied and then had one of those famous, warm smiles plastered across his face.

"Yes, but Conrart you got the girl because of that plan, and may I add I came up with that plan." Said Yosak while winking back at Conrad.

"Oh, shut up." Conrad pushed Yosak onto the floor then he jumped on him and kept him pinned down. Then they started looking straight into each others eyes and started kissing passionately.

"I thought I'm always on top?" Yosak uttered

"Well I want to be on top for once." He then gave Yosak a warm smile.

Then there was rustling coming from behind them. They stood up and got into fighting position, with there swords drawn as quick as lightning.

Someone was walking quietly behind Conrad and whacked his head with the hilt of their sword. When Conrad fell, the person caught him, so he wasn't injured more.

"Conrart!" Shouted Yosak. Then at least 12 people dressed in navy blue from head to toe surrounded him, so he couldn't get Conrad back.

He tried to fight them but they were too strong for him, just as he was about to give up, they all stopped and suddenly disappeared. He was just stood there confused. He realised that he loved one had gone; he had ran to Blood Pledge castle, ignoring strange looks from people on the way. He ran to Gwendals's office and saw them all gathered in the office.

The door swung open, and when hitting the wall it made a loud bag, which caught everyone's attention, they all saw Yosak stood in the door way out of breath, his clothes ripped and he was all bloody.

They all ran to his side and helped him to a chair. "What's wrong? Where's Conrad?" Asked Yuuri.

"He's been taken." Replied a tired out Yosak.

"What by who?" they all gasped, to what they just heard.

"I don't know, the people were dresses in something that covered them from head to toe. I couldn't see there faces. I'm sorry I failed you."

"Don't be silly Yosak." uttered Yuuri, "it's not your fault, it could have happened to anyone." He then placed a reassuring hand on Yosak's shoulder.

Gwendal then went to his desk to fetch a map. "Where were you, when this happened?" he then placed the map in front of Yosak.

"Here." When he said this, he pointed at where they were.

"Why were you near the human boarders" Demanded Gwendal.

"Because we wanted to be alone for a few hours and to not get bothered by any of you" Yosak then looked down and closed his eyes. "Is that to much to ask for" he muttered under his breath so nobody heard.

They all then started to make some kind of plan of action. They went to the river bank where Conrad was taken to look for any kind of clue that could lead them to where he was or in the direction they would be taking him in.

_Where Conrad is being held_

Conrad woke up in a room; it was really dark, and smelt like blood, and there was a sound of dripping in one of the corners of the room. He started to get up to see if there was anything to light the room or a door of some sort. He stood up and screamed in pain, his leg hurt, it felt like it was broken. He sat back down and held his leg to stop the pain that was rushing from toe to knee.

A tallish man threw the door open and came closer to Conrad, and held his leg to stop the pain. There was a light blue glow coming from his hand, then after a few minutes Conrad's leg felt better, he must have healed him.

"There you go all well. God haven't you grown up." He said before chuckling.

"Do I know you?" Conrad said in a groggy voice.

"In a matter of fact you do." He then went across the room and opened the heavy looking curtains to reveal who he was.

Conrad then gasped "Oh Shinou, you're…"

**A/N – hope you guys liked the first chapter. Next chapter up soon – please read and review. Thanks** **guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here is chapter 2, hope you like it**

Yuuri, Yosak, wolfram Günter and Gwendal and some soldiers were stood next to the river where it all happened to see if there was clue to help them find Conrad. But so far there has been no look.

"I can't find anything, can you?" shouted Wolfram from afar.

"No, nothing." Said Gwendal, while straightening his back.

"It's like they have cleaned the place, knowing we would come back here." Said Yuuri joining into the conversation.

"Are you sure this is where it happened?" Wolfram was starting to get annoyed, he felt like he was wasting his time, looking for something that was not there.

"Of course it is, don't you believe me wolfram." He then glanced a look towards wolfram. But all wolfram did was humph in response.

"You know what wolfram, you're really annoying, you always are, do you find it fun to annoy people?" this time Yosak was getting annoyed with Wolfram.

"Oh, be quiet your giving me a headache!" Shouted Gwendal, while rubbing his temples.

Then a voice came from within the long grass. "Is this part of his uniform?" A soldier came through the long grass and gave it to Yosak.

"Yes this is part of his uniform. Yosak then paused and gripped the piece of ripped clothing. "Then he must have gone through there."

Then Yosak started to walk in the direction finding more pieces of his lover's uniform.

Are then they came face to face with the soldiers from before. "Yosak?"

"Yes kiddo?" he looked at Yuuri while answering.

Then Wolfram, Wolfram, Günter and Yosak gathered around Yuuri and the soldiers that they brought with them stood around them.

The enemy then went closer to them and started to get into an attack stance. They had their swords drawn and had a tight grip on them.

They were all fighting the soldiers, Wolfram and Günter stood beside their king. Gwendal and Yosak were fighting like their soldiers, they wanted to trap one so they could find their brother and lover.

A few minutes later they finally got one of the soldiers that attacked them.

"Where is Sir Weller?" shouted Gwendal while gripping the mans arm tightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yosak took Gwendal's place. "Yes you do you were with the group that attacked me and him earlier. Now tell me, and your life will be spared."

The man didn't answer straight away so Yosak put his sword at the mans neck and started to harden the pressure.

"Ok, ok. They took him that way!" The man then pointed in the direction of where Sir Weller was being held. Yosak let him go as promised.

They started to walk in the direction the man pointed in, but it was starting to rain so they stopped and had some rest, until the rain past.

"Hey Gwendal, do you think he will be ok?" he said while sitting next to the oldest brother.

"Of course he will Yosak, this is Conrart we are talking about, he's strong" he said while placing a hand on Yosak's shoulder.

"Your right, why am I think like that?" he them looked down, kicking himself. He has just doubted his lover, the loin of Rutternburg.

"Because your worried about him, that's all" he then stood up and stretched. "I think we can set of again now, the rain had stopped"

"I'll tell everyone, and then you can get the horses ready" he then stood up and left fast. Gwendal then groaned, _I always get the bad jobs_ he thought.

They all set off again, hoping that Conrad was strong enough to wait for them.

**A/N – sorry this chapter is short but promise next one will be longer, hope you enjoyed it – please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you**

**Chapter three **

The tallish man walked over to the window and opened the heavy looking curtains and revealed himself.

"Oh Shinou…your" uttered Conrad.

"Yes son, it's me." He then walked over to where Conrad was.

"But you died all those years ago, when you were in the human lands with Gwendal." He was now staring into the man that was his father in the eyes.

"Oh how is that grumpy man these days, still grumpy?" he then gave a little chuckle.

Conrad did not answer. "Oh, come one son, don't be like that."

He then touched Conrad's leg. "Don't touch me, your not my dad, he's dead." Said Conrad while whacking the mans hand away.

"God, your still stubborn, look it's me, look I'm here to take you back." Dan Hiri said while leaning against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean take me back?" Said Conrad with a puzzled look.

"You know we are going to go back to big Shimarian and get your thrown." He then smirked a little.

"What! I don't what that thrown." Conrad started to raise his voice, he didn't want to rule that country, he had a king to protect.

"What do you mean, you are supposed to be wearing that crown, it's your country not who is running it now." His father was now standing in front of Conrad, he was not taking no for an answer.

Conrad stood up and pushed his father aside and went to the door. But the door slammed shut, just as he was going to walk through. He span round and saw that his father was angry with him. He tensed up, getting ready to be hit. He remembered that his father always used to hit him when he did something wrong. He new that he was only helping him and that he didn't really want to hurt him, he was just protecting him from harm.

His father put his hand up and clenched his fist and hit him, really hard across the face, Conrad fell to the floor in pain. But he didn't retaliate to his fathers actions.

_Back to Yuuri _add_ others_

The group had been walking for hours until they finally got to a little cottage in the middle of nowhere. It was the only house in side, for miles. They walked up to the house bearing their swords.

Yuuri was going to knock on the door, in case it was just a normal family living hear. Just as they reached the door, they heard a male scream.

His father asked Conrad to go with him to finally be the king of big Shimarian again. But Conrad just refused again and his father stood on his hand breaking it, causing him to scream in agony

"That sounded like Conrad." Yuuri gasped.

Yosak kicked the door open, and they all barged in, there was no one there. They heard another scream and all ran to the direction of the scream and on the way they heard another scream again, but this time closer.

This time his father had slashed Conrad's face with a pocket knife, and ragged at his hair to make him say yes.

"No, I will not be king to the thrown of big Shimarian; my duties are here with my king!" Screamed Conrad.

All of them heard this conversation. When they finally came to the right room, they saw Conrad tired and messed up. His clothes dirty and ripped and his face bloody and dirty. They saw the person stood beside him and knew who he was straight away. (A/N - apart from Yuuri because he has never seen his father.)

"Oh, Gwendal and Günter. Ah, this must be little wolfram" he sad in a chuffed voice.

"Stay away from him!" Conrad shouted but in a tired way.

"Why do hate me so, I'm your father." Yuuri was sweat dropped. "Y...your father."

"A double black, you must be the new demon king, the, lets see, the 27th maoh." He said with whilst putting his hands on his hips.

Yosak went to help Conrad up. But his father got in the way. "If you come any closer he will lose his arm." He grabbed one of his son's arms and was ready to slash if anyone moved.

Yuuri looked at Conrad just resting against the wall, tired, and powerless. His clothes all dirty and ripped, he looked really cold, and he was also wet which made him colder.

Yuuri starting talking, "do you want to kill you son, do you want to even hurt him." He said in a soothing, soft voice.

"Yuuri." Conrad barely got it out, he was just too weak.

"Just look at him, you have done this to your own son, how can you even look at you self, you're a selfish bastard!" Yuuri started getting angry with the lack of response from the so called father.

"Yuuri." uttered Wolfram. "What it's true! Just look at your brother, he's never like this, he's always saving me, he's strong and skilled, does this look like the lion of Rutternburg?"

"No, he's beat up, he can hardly move." Yosak said with a quiet voice.

Conrad opened his eyes that he didn't even realised he had closed and saw that every one was getting closer, and his dad was about to slash his arm, but Conrad had a little bit of strength in him to move away. But his father was too quick and pulled him back by his hair. Conrad made a noise of pain. His father bent down and put his sword on his neck, "make any move and I'll kill him."

"No!" Yosak yelled. "You can't do this, Lord Weller, he's your son, you can't kill him. He's very important to me and the others and more importantly, you."

Dan Hiri then looked down at his battered up son, he was still for a while. Thinking about everything he has done.

"Your right." He pulled the sword away and then he pulled Conrad into his arms, "I'm sorry." He whispered in his ears.

Then he started to cry. They all ran to get Conrad and to get his father. But when they got there his father disappeared, making Conrad's head hit the floor. Yosak went and propped his head onto his legs and raked his fingers through his hair.

The next day they were all back at Blood Pledge castle and Conrad woke up in his own bed, and found Yosak laid beside him, holding him, to make sure that no one would take him again and that he would be safe, from danger.

"Yosak?" He asked a little confused. But Yosak didn't wake or budge.

He just laid besides him sleeping, so Conrad just let him sleep; he looked like he needed it, "I love you, Yosak." Then he closed his eyes to rest a little more and fell asleep again in Yosak's arms safe and sound.

**FINISHED**

**A/N – I hope you liked the last chapter – please read and review, thank you. **


End file.
